


Phantom Touch

by snarechan



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Bad Touch, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razputin learns about discretion concerning his psychic abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nri_ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nri_ennui).



> A Christmas gift for Nri! I was silly and jumped the gun, and started writing something for her right away. Then I realized I had yet to ask her what she might _actually_ like, thus she ended up with a story from another fandom entirely as well. 
> 
> Thanks to Cassandra Cassidy for the beta read!

Raz was well on his way to becoming a Psychonaut. He’d proven himself and learned to control Pyrokinesis, Marksmanship, and Levitation thus far in his training. There was more he was looking forward to being taught – and so little time to do it in! – but he felt he could use some practice.

Though he understood the basics, Raz had a long way to go before he’d master them. The best place to start, he surmised, was with the help of the Brain Tumbler. He used it to return to Sasha Nein’s mind, intent on honing his mental skills.

That was _totally_ the plan.

And it was a good plan!

Except that in no way did it go according to plan.

Upon his arrival to Sasha’s subconscious, he expected a giant, customary cube with black, white, and grey surfaces. Instead, what Raz saw was a workshop – for shoes, to be exact. It was cluttered with boxes, materials, and tools of the trade.

Weird, sure, but the mind could be a strange place.

There was someone else present; once Raz discovered that he wasn’t alone, he went into action. They resembled a Censor from this angle. So thinking they were a target, he got into position: two fingers pointed at his temple and the other hand stretched out in front of him.

He envisioned picking the enemy up and grabbed them on the behind to begin levitating them into the air; that was, until Sasha Nein himself made an appearance. The agent must have sensed his intrusion and decided to investigate the disturbance. He popped into existence horizontally from behind a trap door of sorts that hovered midair.

Analyzing the situation, instead of inquiring why he was there, Sasha asked, “Razputin, what are you doing to my inner child?”

“Uh,” he eloquently began, turning back to see the now forward-facing opponent. Said opponent was indeed a younger looking Sasha Nein, minus the shades, and with possibly double the bewilderment. “Nothing. I mean, this is _not_ what it looks like.”

Both Sashas gave him dubious stares, although mini-Sasha perhaps had more than one reason for his.

“I wanted to practice,” Raz continued, and realizing how thatsounded, even _in_ context, he elaborated with, “Levitation! I wanted to practice _Levitation!_ ”

“Perhaps that would be better suited for another time, Razputin,” his teacher advised, summoning an exit and motioning for him to make a hasty retreat. “I think this is enough for today.”

“But I just got here!” he protested, hastily adding, “I have a girlfriend, you know. But only sometimes, because I mean, she wanted to kiss me. I think.”

“ _Razputin!_ ”

“Okay, okay! I’m going,” Raz caved, sulking towards the doorway leading out of this particular mind. “But it _really_ wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Of course,” he agreed, dry tone indicating otherwise. “And next time, might I suggest using that in Milla’s room?”

The doorway closed before Raz could get in a reply, abruptly ending their conversation.

The younger Sasha frowned, looking contemplative, and asked, “Did we like th-”

“Into the vault with you,” Sasha Nein interrupted his inner child, exerting his control.

“Aw, you _always_ block everything!”

-Fin-


End file.
